Assalamualaikum, Romeo!
by A. Kirklandie
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah romansa yang berawal dari pentas seni tahunan/"Aku mengusulkan Alice Kirkland jadi pemeran Juliet dalam pensi tahunan kali ini!"/"Salam kenal, Kak. Panggil aja Romeo."/"Tuhan memang satu, hanya kita yang tak sama."/"Maaf."/Beberapa karakter diubah ke versi Nyotalia!/USUK?SpUK? dan pairing-pairing lainnya. Kepo? Silakan baca. Islamic AU!
1. Chapter 1

_Ya Allah, kutitipkan sedikit harapanku pada salah satu makhluk-Mu_

_Semoga namaku lah yang selalu__dirapalkannya di tiap sepertiga malam_

* * *

_**Assalamualaikum**_**, Romeo!**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning(s) : Human & Islamic AU—beberapa karakter akan diubah ke Nyotalia _and_ agak OOC, maybe? (semoga tidak:v), _last but not least, Typoo:)_**

**So, Enjoy!**

* * *

Awal tahun ajaran baru dan kini tokoh utama kita telah duduk di kelas 11 SMA. Alice Kirkland, gadis dengan manik _emerald _yang sayangnya sering dia salah gunakan untuk menatap tajam orang-orang di sekitarnya. Yah, tipikal _introvert_.

Namun jangan salah, gadis bersurai pirang itu adalah wakil ketua OSIS saat kelas 10 tahun lalu. Bukan karena apa, Alice adalah orang yang perfeksionis dan punya harapan tinggi, yang diimbangi dengan sifatnya yang ulet dan rajin. Selain itu, Alice terkenal di kalangan guru. Bukan hanya karena kecerdasannya, pribadinya mencerminkan tipe-tipe anak kesayangan guru, terutama sifatnya yang tidak takut dimusuhi ketika melaporkan kesalahan teman sekelasnya (_duh_).

Membaca kalimat terakhir pasti kalian tahu kan bagaimana pandangan anak-anak Hetalia _High _lainnya tentang Alice? Yap. Benar sekali. Yang pertama kali muncul di benak para siswa lain adalah sombong, songong, jutek dan berbagai kosa kata buruk lainnya.

Meskipun begitu, tentu masih ada beberapa orang yang mau bahkan suka berteman dengan Alice. Sebut saja Sakura Honda. Siswi perwakilan dari Jepang yang terlihat 11-12 dengan Alice. Sama-sama pintar dan rajin. Yang membedakannya dari Alice adalah Sakura selalu ramah pada orang lain. Selain itu, Sakura yang kalem dan suka tersenyum membuatnya jadi salah satu primadona di sekolah.

Selain Sakura, Alice juga punya perkumpulan kecil. _Magic Trio_, begitulah mereka menamainya. Nama yang sangat cocok karena memang perkumpulan ini beranggotakan tiga orang yang memiliki kegemaran akut terhadap hal-hal mistis. Anggotanya adalah Alice, Lucia dari Norwegia dan Vlad dari Romania. Merupakan keberuntungan bagi mereka bertiga karena Indonesia sendiri adalah gudangnya hal-hal mistis.

Selain nama-nama yang disebut di atas, masih ada beberapa teman dari Alice. Seperti sesama anggota OSIS seperti Francis, Michelle dan Antonio, si ketua umum. Hanya Michelle yang berada satu angkatan dengan Alice sedangkan Francis dan Antonio berada satu tahun di atasnya.

Michelle berasal dari Seychelles. Gadis itu memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Alice. Mereka menjadi akrab karena Michelle adalah orang pertama yang dikenal Alice ketika masuk di Hetalia _High _dan ternyata mereka sama-sama berminat untuk mendaftar OSIS. Jika Alice menjabat jadi wakil ketua, Michelle berada dalam sekbid seni dan budaya.

Francis, seperti namanya, berasal dari Prancis. Meskipun sangat menyebalkan dan suka menggoda orang seenaknya, termasuk Alice, tapi terkadang Francis bisa sangat membantu terutama jika Alice sedang ingin curhat masalah-masalah sepele seperti dia yang sedih karena tiba-tiba teringat kucingnya yang mati tertabrak mobil beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Terakhir, Antonio. Laki-laki dengan manik sewarna dengan Alice itu berasal dari Spanyol. Alice menganggapnya sebagai rival karena menurut Alice, Antonio terlalu 'tidak memenuhi kriteria' untuk menjadi ketua umum dan Alice yakin jika mereka berada di satu angkatan yang sama pasti Alice-lah yang mengisi posisi itu. Nyatanya, Antonio punya kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki Alice.

Kemampuan untuk membuat orang lain percaya padanya.

Tidak seperti Alice yang suka bekerja secara individual, Antonio kebalikannya. Pemuda itu sangat supel dan ramah. Semua orang menyukainya. Sebenarnya itulah alasan terbesar Alice untuk menganggap Antonio rivalnya.

Ya, perasaan iri.

Meskipun begitu, Alice tidak membenci Antonio sama sekali. Memang mereka sering cek-cok ketika rapat, tapi Antonio adalah salah satu orang yang cukup perhatian padanya. Ambil contoh ketika Alice tak sempat ke kantin karena berkas yang harus dia cek sebelum diserahkan ke Antonio masih sangat menumpuk. Maka Antonio-lah yang akan membawakannya makanan.

Sebenarnya masih banyak yang harus diceritakan jika kalian ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang Alice dan kehidupannya selama bersekolah di Hetalia _High, _namun sebelum itu perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Hetalia _High_ adalah salah satu sekolah bergengsi di Indonesia yang didirikan untuk menguji kurikulum yang diberlakukan di negara kepulauan tersebut. Siswa-siswi di dalamnya merupakan perwakilan dari berbagai negara di dunia. Alice sendiri adalah perwakilan dari UK. Tahu apa yang lucu? Tidak ada anak Indonesia sama sekali di sekolah ini.

Nah, sekarang mari kembali pada tokoh utama kita.

Seperti yang disebut di atas jika tahun ajaran baru sudah tiba, maka pasti akan ada peserta didik baru yang masuk di Hetalia _High_. Berkaitan dengan peserta didik baru, apa yang muncul di pikiran kalian?

MOS? Pakaian yang aneh-aneh? Amukan komdis?

Tidak, di Hetalia _High _tidak ada yang seperti itu. Sebagai gantinya, akan ada waktu satu bulan bagi para peserta didik baru, bersama dengan pengurus OSIS dan MPK untuk merancang sebuah pentas seni tahunan. Pentas seni tahunan ini juga menjadi sarana bagi para siswa baru untuk membiasakan diri berbahasa indonesia. Pentas seni tahunan akan disaksikan oleh seluruh warga sekolah tepat setelah upacara hari pertama masuk sekolah. Baik pemeran maupun 'pahlawan' balik layar, keduanya terdiri dari para pengurus OSIS, MPK dan tentunya para peserta didik baru. Semuanya akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam pentas seni tahunan ini, tanpa terkecuali.

Hari ini, OSIS dan MPK Hetalia _High_ mengadakan rapat pertama setelah liburan sekolah untuk memilih kandidat pemeran dari jajaran pengurus OSIS dan MPK.

"Aku mengusulkan Alice Kirkland jadi pemeran Juliet dalam pensi tahunan kali ini!"

Keseruan dalam cerita pun dimulai.

* * *

**Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin, minna!^^ #telatwoi!**

**Multi-chap pertama, jadi doakan saja tidak **_**stuck **_**di tengah-tengah wkwkw**

**See you on the next chap:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku mengusulkan Alice Kirkland jadi pemeran Juliet dalam pensi tahunan kali ini!"

"Kirkland? Yang benar saja!"

Mendengar sahutan dari salah satu anggota MPK barusan, Alice makin menajamkan pandangannya pada Antonio yang masih memasang tampang tak bersalah. Selalu saja membuatnya malu. Andai dia tak sedang berada di antara orang banyak seperti sekarang ini, pastilah sudah dia hajar laki-laki pecinta tomat itu.

"Duh, kalian ini. Tahun lalu siapa yang membuat pensi jadi sukses? Alice kan? Lalu apa salahnya jika kita mencoba memberinya peran utama. Jadi sutradara saja dia bisa, apalagi beradu akting?"

Hening sejenak hingga terdengar dehaman pelan dari Roderich, ketua umum MPK. "Kau tahu kan kalau pensi tahunan ini bukan sebuah ajang taruhan, Antonio? Memangnya kau pernah melihat Kirkland bermain drama sebelumnya? Menjadi sutradara dan pemeran itu adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda."

Alice mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Kenapa bukan Roderich saja yang menjadi ketua umum OSIS? Dia sangat bijak dan dewasa tentunya.

"Sebenarnya ketika ada materi drama di kelas bahasa indonesia, Alice juga menjadi pengarang naskah, bukan pemeran," ucap Feliciana, salah satu teman sekelasnya yang juga menjabat sebagai sekretaris dua OSIS.

"Lalu menurut kalian, siapa yang cocok berperan menjadi Juliet selain Alice? Aku menunjuknya karena menurutku karakter Alice cukup menarik untuk menjadi Juliet."

"Karakter yang mana Antonio? Bisa-bisa Romeo selingkuh dengan gadis lain karena tak tahan dengan tabiatnya."

Ucapan dari Natalia, ketua komisi A MPK, membuat Antonio terdiam. Begitu pula yang lain. Tak sedikit yang membenarkan, tapi tak sedikit pula yang merasa ucapan Natalia barusan cukup keterlaluan. Meskipun Alice sendiri sebenarnya tidak merasa sakit hati sama sekali. Lagipula dia juga tak minat untuk menjadi pemeran. Menjadi sutradara jauh lebih menyenangkan. Kau tahu, mengatur-atur orang, membentak-bentak para pemeran dan menjadi sorotan ketika pensi berjalan lancar. Keren kan?

Sebelum Alice angkat bicara untuk menyudahi perdebatan tentang pemeran Juliet, Francis sudah mengangkat tangan terlebih dahulu. "Aku setuju dengan Natalia. Alice memang tak cocok untuk menjadi pemeran, terlebih peran utama. Jadi," Francis tersenyum miring pada Natalia. "Bagaimana jika kau saja yang menjadi Juliet-nya? Tak keberatan kan, _mon chèr_?"

"Hah? Aku terlalu kaku—"

"Ahahaha! Baiklah, sudah fix. Kau saja yang jadi Juliet ya, Natalia!"

Seruan Antonio memang terdengar main-main tapi melihat Roderich sendiri juga ikut mengangguk, setuju-setuju saja dengan ucapan Antonio, maka tak ada yang berani mendebat dua petinggi tersebut.

"Sekarang.. untuk pemeran Romeo."

* * *

_**Assalamualaikum**_**, Romeo!**

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning(s) : Human & Islamic AU—beberapa karakter akan diubah ke Nyotalia and agak OOC, maybe? (semoga tidak:v)**

* * *

"Ingin rasanya aku olesi mulut Natalia itu dengan _bin cabe_. Biar mati rasa!"

Alice tertawa pelan mendengar gerutuan Michelle. "Sudahlah. Lagipula ucapannya tak sepenuhnya salah dan aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena aku tak harus bermain dalam pensi."

"Tapi itu keterlaluan! Padahal menurutku kau tak seburuk itu jika mereka mengenalmu."

"Dan biarlah mereka menganggap seperti itu. Aku tak peduli, Michelle. Aku hanya peduli pada orang-orang yang tak mudah percaya angin lalu dan mencoba berteman denganku secara langsung untuk membuktikannya."

Michelle tersenyum tipis. Dia melirik pada layar laptop milik Alice yang menampilkan beranda _Ms. Word._ "Kau mau mengetik naskahnya sekarang?"

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya kerangkanya saja. Aku juga perlu mendiskusikannya dulu dengan para anggota sekbidmu dan komisi G MPK."

"Kau tahu, mereka pasti akan suka ide-idemu. Aku percaya kau bisa membuat pensi tahun ini lebih sukses dari kemarin."

Bersamaan dengan jemari Alice yang mulai mengetik, bibir mungil gadis itu berucap pelan. "_Aamiin._"

Setelahnya, hanya bunyi ketikan pada _keyboard _yang terdengar di ruang sekretariat OSIS. Michelle sendiri masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya, setia menemani Alice yang masih fokus mengetik.

"Yo, Alice!"

Alice dan Michelle menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu sekretariat yang terbuka. Francis dan Antonio ada di sana.

"Mau apa kalian?" ucap Alice, kembali fokus pada laptopnya. Antonio mendudukkan diri di sebelah Alice. "Hanya ingin menemui wakil ketuaku. Tak boleh ya?"

Tawa Michelle dan Francis kemudian menggema di ruangan. Michelle memegangi hidungnya, berpura-pura mimisan. "Ah, sial. Jika seperti ini terus bagaimana bisa aku tidak menjadi _shipper _kalian berdua?" ucapnya membuat pelipis Alice berkedut kesal. "Kalau kalian berdua tetap tertawa seperti orang gila, lebih baik kalian keluar saja sekarang."

Kali ini giliran Francis yang berbicara. "Ahh, _mon ami_. Jika kau ingin berduaan dengan Antonio, bilang saja. Aku dan Michelle akan dengan senang hati meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini. Lagipula kami memang akan kencan, ya kan, _Love_?"

"Benar sekali, kita memang akan kencan!" seru Michelle dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat, kemudian terdengar pekikan Francis yang telinganya tiba-tiba sudah ditarik oleh Michelle. "Di kuburanmu."

Melihat Michelle dan Francis yang sibuk bertengkar, Antonio tertawa pelan. "Astaga, diamlah kalian. Alice sedang berkonsentrasi."

"Oke, oke. Ayo Francis, kita keluar saja. Biarkan mereka berdua."

"Duh, sebenarnya kau ini memang mau kan kencan denganku. Mengakulah, Michelle."

"Diamlah Francis, sebelum kusumpal mulutmu dengan kaus kaki pak kepala sekolah," ucap Michelle jengah dan akhirnya pasangan muda-mudi itu menghilang di balik pintu sekretariat yang kini tertutup rapat. Alice melirik ke arah pintu, memastikan sudah tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda dari Michelle dan Francis. Dia menghela napas dan kembali mengetik.

"Kau tahu, aku masih bingung kenapa tak ada yang setuju jika kau menjadi Juliet."

"Jangan gila, Antonio," desis Alice, memicing pada Antonio. "Lagipula, kenapa kau masih di sini? Sana, pergilah menyusul Michelle dan Francis."

"Dan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini? Kalau kau diculik bagaimana?"

"Yang benar saja.. siapa pula yang mau membobol pintu sekretariat OSIS di siang bolong begini?"

"Hei! Jangan salah ya! Sekarang sedang marak lho penjahat seksual di Indonesia. Bisa saja kan mereka menyelinap begitu di sekolah kita.."

"Kau bicara seperti itu dan sekarang kita hanya berdua di ruang sekretariat OSIS. Daripada memikirkan para penjahat seksual itu, harusnya aku lebih khawatir padamu."

Usapan pelan dapat dirasakan Alice pada puncak kepalanya. Alice mendongak. Maniknya bersibobrok dengan manik _emerald_ milik Antonio. Mereka senada dengan miliknya hanya saja milik Antonio terlihat lebih 'hidup'. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu tersenyum cerah. "Kau kan sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri, mana mungkin aku berbuat aneh-aneh padamu, kan?"

Alice terdiam sejenak, sedikit hanyut pada paras tampan Antonio, sebelum ekspresinya kembali keras seperti biasa. "Sial, kerudungku jadi berantakan karenamu."

"Hei, jarang-jarang aku bersikap seperti itu pada perempuan lain!"

Jika di novel-novel roman picisan kesukaan Allistor (percaya atau tidak, kakaknya yang sangar itu memang suka dengan hal-hal berbau romansa) pastilah sekarang Alice sudah terbawa perasaan, kemudian dia dan Antonio akan mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing, mereka jadian dan tamat.

Itu adalah kehidupan di novel dan ingatlah bahwa mereka berdua tidak hidup di dalamnya, _Dude._

Memang, Alice akui Antonio cukup tampan dan jujur saja dia pernah _sedikit _menyukainya (_well_, ya, Alice masih gadis yang normal, kau tahu) tapi itu hanya sekedar perasaan kecil yang numpang lewat saja. Itulah masa SMA. Jika kau menganggap perasaan seperti itu dengan serius, kau akan sulit mengetahui mana yang lebih _worth it _daripada cinta monyet. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika waktu yang biasanya digunakan untuk melamunkan orang yang kau suka, kini kau gunakan untuk belajar?

"Oh iya, tahun depan kau akan tetap di OSIS kan?"

Alice mengerjap pelan dan menoleh pada Antonio di sebelahnya. "Tentu. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Syukurlah. Dengan senang hati aku pasrahkan kursi ketua umum padamu."

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir mungil Alice. "Kupikir kita rival."

"Kau saja yang menganggapnya begitu."

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua untuk sejenak, sebelum Antonio kembali angkat bicara. "Kau tahu.. aku akan rindu saat-saat seperti ini."

"Saat ketika kau banyak bicara dan aku hanya diam mengacuhkanmu?"

Antonio tertawa. "Bukan, bodoh," kekeh Antonio membuat Alice mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sangsi. Apa Antonio barusan mengatainya bodoh? Memilih untuk tak menggubrisnya, Alice kembali berucap. "Lalu?"

"Yah, aku pasti akan rindu suasana di sekretariat ini. Setelah upacara serah terima jabatan nanti, aku sudah tak bisa lagi hadir di rapat dan memimpin kalian. Aku juga tidak bisa seeenaknya keluar masuk ruang sekretariat karena pastinya aku harus fokus pada persiapan ujian dan tes masuk universitas. Hah.. kenapa waktu berjalan cepat sekali?"

"Itu tandanya kau bahagia dan menikmati masa-masamu di OSIS, Ketua."

Antonio balas tersenyum melihat Alice tersenyum tipis padanya. "Kau juga. Nikmatilah masa-masamu di organisasi ini. Jangan sampai kesibukan di OSIS membuatmu lupa dengan segalanya, terutama makan. Ingat kalau aku sudah tak bisa membawakanmu makanan dari kantin setelah ini."

Alice memilih diam, masih mengulas senyum tipis di parasnya.

Sepertinya dia juga akan merindukan Antonio nanti.

"Francis yang tampan kembali! Jadi, adegan apa yang sudah kulewatkan? Apa ada kemajuan tentang hubungan kalian, hmm?"

Yah, dan Francis juga tentunya.

* * *

**Assalamualaikum**

**Hehe, adakah shipper SpUK di sini? **

**Maafkan saya jika banyak yang OOC:")**

**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka lebar3**

**Last but not least,**

**RnR?^^**


End file.
